Greatest Friend, Also a Legend
by BaybeeHannah17
Summary: I'v edited, I haven't changed anything, I've just added something at the beginning and end of almost every chapter. A girl, her dog, which equals BEST FRIENDS, loyalty, love, friendship. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Preview

**I decided to put a preview on, sorry it was just running through my head and I had to get it out, don't worry it isn't going to be really long like the others (at least I will try and not make it long), its just going to be a simple preview, enjoy and I will try and make the actual second chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**She told a story...**

"It was about 47 Years ago, on the day I turned 15**" **Old Alyssa 'Ally' said.

**About a birthday present...**  
"you mean he's mine!" Young Ally said.  
"Yep he's all yours" her mother said.  
"I'll call him Max" Ally said.

**That Became...**

_(Shows Ally with a Japanese akita puppy licking her face)_**  
**

**Her best friend...**  
_(Ally hugs Max)_ 'she sniffles because she is crying'.

**And the team's only chance.**...  
"this is Max" said Ally "Hey Max, well he's a cute dog, [Laughs a little but hardly smiles]" Eric said _(Ally is sat down with max on the front steps of her house)_ "Maybe you can help them, you know, make them happy...become one again" Ally slightly whispers.

**To be brought back to life.**...  
_(shows Calleigh crying silently in the locker room with a picture frame in her hand)_ "Timmy" she whispered.  
_(Max comes in and then it cuts to him licking her face and then Calleigh hugging him)_.

**For the first time ever...**  
"Why are you getting mixed up with these people you hardly know them, and your including Max?" her mom half yelled said.

**CSI Miami presents...**  
"I think that he's there only chance to become a team again, they lost a team member and are going through hell, how would you deal with that kind of thing and not have anyone to talk to?, they can talk to him" Ally told her.

**The heartwarming story...**  
"no one understands whats going through there minds Jazz" Ally told her sister who was sitting next to her on her bed.  
"But I do" Ally said and her sister turned away.

**About a dog...**  
"look, it looks like he's smiling at you" Ally said to Horatio who she was sat with on a bench.  
_(Max puts his paw on Horatio's lap)_

**Who can heal the hearts of those that are broken...**  
"I think Max is really helping them...he's healing them" Ally said to her dad while they were in the lounge watching TV.

**Lucy Lawless (Brooke, Ally's mom)**  
shows Brooke smiling.

**Jim Carrey (Seth, Ally's Dad)**  
Also shows Seth smiling at Ally

**Emily Osment (Jasmine 'Jazz)**  
shows her running with Ally and Max.

**Eliza Coupe (Nicoletta 'Nikki)**  
shows her looking up at Ally.

**Louise Fletcher (Older Alyssa 'Ally')**

shows her standing at a grave and smiling.

**And Dakota Fanning (Younger Alyssa 'Ally)**  
shows her giving a kiss on Max' head.

**The inspirational story of Max who became everyone's friend, and a legend...**  
"Max is better at making friends, than anyone I've ever known, and he's a great listener so anyone can speak to him about anything and he'll listen" Ally told Nikki her other sister.

**And lives in the memory and hearts of those who knew him...**  
"Please don't die boy, what would I do without you?, your my best friend" Ally said to Max in tears while he was lying on the vets table.  
everyone _(the Team and her family)_ look through the window on the door sadly with tears in there eyes.

**And will never be forgotten as Miami's...**  
_(shows little rocks on top of one another where Max is buried, which is in her back yard)_ "I love you Max, we all do" Ally said quietly and walked back to the house.

**Man's greatest friend...**  
"A dog doesn't care if your rich or poor, smart or dumb, give him your heart, he'll give you his.." Ally says in the background as the scene shows the city of Miami and the sunset reflecting off it.

**CSI Miami: Finding your heart.**

**

* * *

There ya go let me know what you think and I will try and actually do the actual second chapter soon.**


	2. New friend

**Someone please read this and review, its making me upset that people arn't reading my other ones. :'(**

* * *

Year 2057

An old woman was sat in her chair next to a fire, with 5 children sat around her,they were her grandchildren, all of them were all waiting for her to tell the story of when she was younger, which she had promised to tell them the next time they stayed over, I know right, an old woman and 5 kids, but it was ok because they behaved for her, unlike there parents.

"Grandma are you going tell us that story now, the one you promised?" her Grandaughter Cassie asked eagerly (aged 7)

"oh I will dear child, but I just want to check that everyone is here, just so no one misses anything" she replied.

"Everyone's here grandma, I checked" her grandson Bryan said. (aged 11)

"Thank you Bryan" she replied happily.

This women was probably the kindest old woman you will ever meet, she is so kind and gentle with children, animals, other people etc. She loved to tell stories, especially true stories, the one she was about to tell was one that she treasured most. She was about to tell it a second time to the people she loved most, the first being her own children. she looked at her grandchildren, Bryan, Michael, Cassie, Lexi and Hope. She could see in there eyes that when she told this amazing story, that they will tell it to there friends and there own children and so it shall go on...because she new that this story will change them, it will teach them something, like it did with with her children and like it did with the people who had heard of it in the papers or on the TV when she was younger. and so...she began.

"Now are you all comfy?" she asked, Michael, Cassie and Lexi, who belonged to her daughter Emma nodded and Bryan and Hope who belonged to her son Daniel also nodded.

"good, now I shall begin"

"it was about 47 years ago, on the day I turned 15, it all had to do with a birthday present...

* * *

It was the 14th March 2010, and it was Alyssa 'Ally' Johnson's birthday and she was as excited as ever, her alarm clock went off, she opened one of her crystal blue eyes that was facing the clock, she was lay on her stomach with her face/cheek sunk into the pillow, she lifted her arm up and hit the button to turn it off, she got out of bed and sat on her bed with her eyes closed, her hair was such a mess it looked like it was all in knot's. She then realized what day it was so she quickly her eyes open and ran to her wardrobe and quickly got out a pair of clothes, she wore a white top with a picture of a big silver butterfly on the front, with a belt over her (those belts that you can wear on your shirts), some dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black boots that were just a few inches below her knees, she quickly brushed her long blond hair that just finished at her hips, quickly put her make up on and ran downstairs.

she was greeted by her mom Brooke and her dad Seth, they told her to go wait in the lounge and that they will be in there in a minute. She did as she was told, little did she know that some of her family was going to be there.

when she opened the door to the lounge she was greeted by her 2 sisters, her Aunt and uncle and her grandparents, she smiled in shock.

"Happy birthday sis" her older sister '18' Jasmine 'Jazz' said.

"Ye happy birthday Als" her other older sister '22' Nicolette 'Nikki' said.

"Thanks guys" Ally said as she gave them both a hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie" her grandma said, Ally thanked her as they both hugged each other. Her mom and dad walked in and told her she could open her presents now.  
The first one she opened was from her grandma, she ripped open the wrapping paper and gasped at what she saw, who new that her grandma would get her the new album of Michael Buble, she thanked her and opened Jazz' present, what she saw shocked her even more, when she opened the little box she saw a silver heart shaped locket that had little gems around it.

"Take good care of that, it cost me almost all of my allowance" Jazz told her. She nodded at her and gave her a big smile.

after opening all of her gifts there was just one more present and that was off her mom and dad, they always got a present together, never separate.

"I will be right bak sweetie, I left it upstairs by accident" her mother told her she just nodded with asmile and her dad told her "Your gonna love what we got you Al" her dad sometimes called her 'Al'

Her mother came back with the biggest present out of the lot.

"I hope you like it" her mother told her as Ally ripped open the paper, what she saw made her eyes go so wide they looked like they were going to pop out, she gasped and pulled out a sandy coloured Akita puppy, everyone else gasped.

"You mean he's mine?" she asked, "yep he's all yours" her mother replied

the puppy kept licking her face and barked a little, "so what are you gonna call him?" Nikki asked.

"ummm...I think I'll call him..." she looked around and found a bottle that said Pepsi Maxx, "I think I'll call him...Max" she finally answered, Max barked at his name and everyone laughed.

A year past since her birthday and Max was fully grown, a couple of things changed through the year, her parents got jobs as lawyers, her Nikki got a job as a CSI at the Miami-Dade Police Department and Jazz...well nothing really happened with Jazz.

It was 3:30pm, that was the time school finished, a fully grown Max was waiting outside for the 15yr old Sasha by a tree, the bell went and people started coming out, everyone who passed Max just said hi to him or stroked him, he then saw Ally, he ran up to her and jumped up on her so his front legs were on her chest.

"Hey boy, you been sitting here this whole time?" she said teasingly, Max barked in response, he got down off of her and then started to growl.

"what is it boy?" she asked, and then turned around, she saw her 3 bullies, ever since she started school these 3 have been bullying her ever since, she never told anyone because she wanted to deal with it herself, they were called Tori, Becca and Sadie, Sadie was the leader of the pack, that's what Ally called them, when they were in front of her Max started barking a few times.

"what do you guys want?" Ally asked in a little bit of a sharp tone.

"oh we want nothing, just to do this" Becca said, then she walked right up to Ally and pushed her over, Ally was to weak to retaliate, but Max just kept on barking in a vicious way and growled.

"get up and FIGHT!" Sadie told her, Ally just looked down and Max was still growling but now he was showing his teeth as if he was warning them and telling them to 'GO AWAY!', the 3 looked at Max, showing some fear, Sadie finally said, before leaving...

"Your a weakling, no wonder you don't have any friends besides this mutt" Sadie stated, Max started towards her a little and that made the 3 disappear, Max finally calmed down and went strait to Ally who was still on the ground with tears in her eyes, he started to whine and lick her face, she gave him a hug and he stayed in that position, he was standing with his head over her shoulder, luckily there was no one around to think that Ally was being weired, they stayed that way for about 2 minutes until Ally felt better and walked home with Max, her best friend.

* * *

**So should I continue, tell me what you think please, no one has reviewed my other stories, I don't think they even read them, and that makes me sad because i'm new at this, cut me some slack people.**


	3. Visit

**Just so you all know this story is dedicated to my dog 'Max' who will have to be put down because he is old and has artharitus, his back legs look like they are gonna do the splits, oh and on the first chapter where it says its "Ally's" birthday on 14th March, thats my birthday and thats my dogs aswell. I was 6 months old when my older brother found him in 1995 and Max was also 6 months old so we (me mostly) made Max' birthday the same day as mine, so this story goes out to him.

* * *

**

Year 2057

"What happened next grandma?" Hope asked. (aged 9)

"Well my sister Nikki had to take me to work with her one day because our parents were away on business, I wouldn't go anywhere that had that many hours without Max, Nikki worked for at least 7-8 hours" she answered.

"Really, not even for 2 hours?" Michael wondered. (aged 12)

"Nope, Max was my best friend, I was lucky enough that my sister said yes" she smiled.

**

* * *

**"Ally!" Nikki call from the bottom of the stairs.  
Ally was in her room lay on her bed with Max next to her watching the movie 'K9' which Max wanted to watch, Ally just showed him some movies and he only barked at that one, indicating he wanted to watch it. Ally heard her sister calling and quickly got off her bed and went out of her room, Max just stayed were he was, he looked like he was to into the movie than to see what Nikki wanted.

Ally stopped at the top of the stairs, "what?" she wondered, "mom said I have to watch you tomorrow while there away for a 2 days, Jazz is staying over at her friends house until they come back which her friends parents have agreed on-." she said unable to finish.

"so why did you call and disturb me then?" she interrupted.  
"So because I'm at work tomorrow you will have to come with me so I expect you to be up and ready early in the morning." she said finishing her sentence.

"Only if I can bring Max" she told her. Nikki thought about it for a moment, "fine, but you BOTH have to behave, I don't wanna solve another crime" she answered.

"Coolness" Ally said as she went back to her room and lay back down next to Max.

"Guess where your going tomorrow boy, your going to work with me and Nikki, so that means no funny business" she told him, but he was just to fixed on the TV to notice she was speaking to him, all he did was lick his lips. Ally laughed and stroked him, "I swear your showing off how smart you are by ignoring me".

It was early in the morning at about 5:37am and Ally HAD to wake up otherwise Nikki would pour a bucket of cold water on her, she has been trying to wake her up for 30 minuit's now and Ally didn't like it one bit. when she finally got up and out of bed, which Max did by barking in her face, she quickly put her makeup on, brushed, straitened her hair and got dressed, she put a leash on Max and got in the car.

Once they arrived at the crime lab Max started to jump around in the car so it was tough to calm him down, Ally got him out and walked to the entrance with a jumping dog and a hardly amused Nikki. On the way to the elevators people kept on staring at her and Max like they've never seen a dog before, but she just ignored them and carried on.

One they got to the floor where she works she got even more pairs of eyes, but she just tried to carry on until someone stopped the three of them. She was Beautiful, she had long blonde hair and green eyes that looked blue, wearing high heals, but or some reason she showed a little bit of a sad face and a small smile.

"Hey Cal" Nikki greeted

"Hey Nik, Who are these two?" she asked.

"This is my little sister Ally and her dog Max, I had to bring her to work because our parents are away for a few days, Max is here because she insisted he come" she replied.

"Hey I'm Calleigh" she said and gave her a small smile.

"hey" she said shyly.

"So Nikki we've got a crime down at Miami U, so grab your kit and I will meet you down at the hummer" Calleigh told her.

"ok see you in a minuite" with that calleigh disapeared, she turned back to Ally "Ok, im gonna leave you both in the break room, if you do any wondering.....don't touch anything and I mean ANYTHING" she told her.

"Ok ok I won't touch anything, no need to tell me twice", "move it" Nikki said and turned her around to where the break room is, told her were everything was if she needed something to eat or drink etc; with that Nikki left to meet Calleigh.

She sat down on the sofa and max just followed her and sat infront of her, then the sound of the break room door opening cought both of there attention, they both looked over and saw a tanned man, Ally thought he looked Cuban but very cute.

"hey, are you Nikki's little sister Jazz?" he asked while walking over to the coffee machine

"Ally actually" she guessed that someone else would get them mixed up.

"My apologies" he apologized

"No problem, people always get us mixed up because we look alike" she laughed a little, so did he.

"who's this?" he indicate to Max who was lay by her feet, and popped his head up.

"This is Max, he's my dog, I wanted to bring him with me" Ally replied.

"Well he's a cute dog" he said with a little laugh but hardly smiled, "don't see many of them breeds in Miami"

"how come?" she wondered.

"Don't know, but I think there originally from Japan" He replied as he was walking to the door, "well better get back to work, see you around" he said but stopped at the door, "oh by the way I'm Eric" she smiled "It was nice meeting you Eric" she said and then he walked out.

She noticed that he and Calleigh didn't seem to be at all happy 'OK you work on a job which isn't a joyful one but I mean show some happiness at least' she thought to her self, she turned to Max and leaned over to stroke him, she was about to say something when she saw something black move past the break room at the corner of her eye, she looked up to see and she saw a red haired man in a black suit with sunglasses on his face walk past, she thought that by the looks of it he must be Horatio Caine the lieutenant of the lab, Nikki told her about him, about how great he was and that she looked up to him and she said other great things about him, when Ally heard about all these great things she became inspired by him.

But when he walked past, she saw that he also had a very sad face on him, and wondered what was going on with everyone.

* * *

She was at home now and she was sat on the steps outside of her house.

she turned to Max.

"whats going on boy, somethings going on, I've seen those sort of faces before, when someones lost someone they put those kind of faces on, I mean some of them work as officers as well so they must of lost one of there own. they also look so distant, Calleigh looked a little distant with Nikki." she told him looking around the street and then turning back to him.

"Maybe you can help them, you know, make them happy....become one again" she whispered slitely, "I don't like to see people sad."

* * *

Year 2057

"They actually did lose someone that day, a man called Tim Speedle, they were very close to him, and I felt quite bad, so I wanted to help them, put a smile back on there faces" The old woman said. (A/N who you should know by now, is Ally)

* * *

**There you go, hope you liked it, read and review please**


	4. One healed, two to go

**This Chapter isn't much but I hope you like it.

* * *

**

Year 2057

"Was the first person you helped Calleigh grandma?" Lexi asked. (aged 10)

"yes she was. You see Calleigh was a very private person, always strong, never cried, but when I found her and Max together and when I saw her face, I new she had cried.

* * *

It's been a week now since she first visited the lab, she visits almost everyday now because since she had those two days with Nikki she got interested in the lab and she also thought it would help her in the future because she wanted to become a CSI as well (Nikki and her boss agreed to her being there), she also thought that if Max was still around when that happened then she would train him to be a CSI dog, but now that she visits almost everyday she brings Max because she wants to help the team and she thinks that Max can do that, and that's where there story finally begins.

Nikki and Ally were wallking down the halls of the lab, Max was with them, they were heading for DNA where Valera was to give her some evidence, and also because Ally wanted to stay there with valera for a while because she enjoyed being with her and she was fun to be around. They arrived at DNA and was greeted by her.

"Hey guys, hey Max" she greeted, Max did a quiet bark in response.

"Hey Val, did you get anything off the Ax?" Nikki asked.

while Valera was giving her a reply Ally was listening and watching Max wonder off back into the halls, she didn't bother going after him because she new that he can't do any harm, she knows this because he's been doing it all the time now and she hasn't once gotten a complaint off anyone, not even by the fact that there is a dog wondering around, everyone was use to him, they always said 'hello' or stroked him so basically everyone loved having him around, and it put smiles on there faces, the only ones that were harder to smiles on was the team, so she just left Max to wonder around and do what he does best.

Max was just wondering around the halls looking for something more interesting that just sitting back in the DNA lab and just hearing people talk for what seemed to him forever. he went past the trace lab Ballistics etc; everyone who passed him either stroked him or said 'hey Max' like always.

Then Max came across the locker room and heard a noise so he stopped in his tracks and looked inside.

Calleigh was opening her locker and grabbing her gun and her badge, when she picked up her badge she was surprised to see it sat on top of a picture frame, after she clipped her badge onto herself she picked up the frame, stared at it for no more than 5 seconds and then sat down on the bench. Max cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Tears started to form in her eyes and freely fall down her cheeks, the photo in her hands showed a picture of the team, it was on thanksgiving and Alexx had invited them over to celebrate and Alexx's husband had taken the picture, Horatio was in the middle,Eric was on the left of him, Calleigh on the right, Alexx was next to Eric and Calleigh next to Speed, they were all smiling, even Speed and that was a really special day for all of them, but now all the happiness and smiles were gone now that Speed wasn't around.

"Timmy" she whisperd and puts on a small sad smile.

Max could sense that she was upset so he walked in and stood in front of her.

"Max, hey boy" she sniffed and before she could wipe her tears away Max came closer to her and licked her face, he was getting rid of them for her. He put his paw on her leg and whined a little.

She stared at him for a bit while stroking him on the head. She smiled.

"thanks boy" she said and then hugged him.

* * *

They broke apart just as Ally came in.

"There you both are, uhh Calleigh, Nikki said that Horatio wants you to work the case with her, and I have to get Max out of here so we can take our daily walk" she told her.

Calleigh nodded and got up, closed her locker and walked to the door with Max.

"You ok, your face is wet?" she asked curiously.

"Ye, Max was just licking my face to, you know, cheer me up" she replied and chuckled a little with a smile.

Ally nodded and then asked a question that she would regret asking.

"Hey Calleigh don't take this the wrong way but, how did uhh..how did Speed die?" she asked hesitantly.

Calleigh hesitated for a Minuit but found the courage to tell her.

"He was shot while in a shootout at a jewelery store, his...his gun malfunctioned." she said sadly.

Ally felt bad for asking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" she said sincerely.

"No its ok, its bound to come up in the future anyway" she told her

Max could still sense the sadness in her and decided to break the silence so he barked twice and jumped up on Ally.

"Wow" both Ally and Calleigh laughed and that was the first real laugh and smile Ally had heard/seen from her.

"Down Max" Max got down and Ally put his leash on, both forgetting about what was said about Speed, they both said there goodbye's.

"Well we better get going, I'll see you later Cal".

"yeah, see ya" and they both walked in different directions.

* * *

Ally and Max were outside the walking away from the Crime Lab and Ally started talking.

"So what really happened back there boy?" she asked knowing that he can't really answer.

Max just kept on walking, wagging his tail and breathing with his tongue out.

"She looked like she was crying" she said mostly to herself and that's when Max barked and looked up at her.

She looked down at him and realized.

"She was crying?" Max barked three times.

She looked back up.

"Wow, you really are a big help aren't you, haha, you made her happy" she told him

Max looked forward and turned the corner when Ally turned and they both just continued there walk.

* * *

Year 2057

"When Max helped Calleigh I new it wouldn't be a problem with helping the others."

"Max sounds like a really special dog" said Cassie.

"ahh that he was Cassie, he was a very special dog"

* * *

**There you go, hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. The Fight

**Sorry for the 8 day wait, been really busy. You will never guess what Mother's Day is on my birthday!! 14th March.

* * *

**

Year 2057

"Me and my mother had a fight about me and CSI, she didn't want me to get involved with them, she thought that they should just handle what is going on in there lives by themselves. I thought she was just being selfish, but the truth is.....that's how she was brought up and that's how she wanted her children to grow up..."

"I don't think it's right to just leave someone who went through that sort of thing" said Hope

"Neither do I Hopi, neither do I"

**

* * *

**Ally, Max and Nikki had just arrived back home from being at CSI. Ally took the leash off of Max and he wondered off, Ally was about to go up in her room but Jazz came out of the lounge and stopped her by grabbing onto her arm.

"where you heading off to now?" she asked.

"uhh..to my room where else?" she replied, Jazz let go of her.

"Well I wanna talk to you for a minute".

"fine, but in my room" Nikki just went into the kitchen with Max.

They both walked up the stairs and went to Ally's room and closed the door in case there parents came home from work and heard what they were talking about. They both sat on her bed and Ally spoke first.

"so what do you wanna talk to me about?" she wondered.

"I want to know the real reason why you keep going to CSI and why you keep taking Max" she asked.

"You want to know, or Mom wants to know".

"well...both but mostly mom" Jazz answered.

"I told you, because I think it will help me in the future because I wanna be a CSI and Max is just for good company, and the lab likes having him there" Ally also answered.

Jazz just stared at her for a few moments and then said...

"There's another reason, and I heard about there team member from Nikki" Jazz told her.

Ally just looked at her and finally gave up. With a sigh she said...

"No one understands whats going through there minds Jazz...But I do" she finally told her.

Jazz turned away from her and looked at the floor.

"I believe that Max can help them with what there going through, he made one of them laugh and smile again" she told her.

Jazz looked back up at her. "Mom doesn't like what your doing, she thinks you should just keep out of other peoples business"

"well that's her not me, I'm old enough to do what I want", with that she got up and walked out of the room to fetch Max and take him out for a walk, Jazz following behind. As they were walking down the stairs there parents came in and there mom wanted to talk to Jazz for a minute, Ally just went to find Max, who was in the back yard with Nikki who was throwing a ball for him. She walked through the door leading to the back and spoke.

"Hey Nikki, play times over, I'm taking Max out for a walk, I wanna get out of here" she Called

Nikki turned around and walked up to her.

"why you just got back?"

"ye well, I don't wanna be around mom for a bit"

"Why what did she do?" Nikki wondered.

Ally just stared at Max for a moment while he was barking.

"Nothing, forget it, MAX COME ON BOY, TIME FOR A WALK!!!" she called, Max stopped barking and ran all the way into the house and stopped at the front door and started barking at it like he was telling it to open because he wants to go now.

Nikki and Ally followed him in and when they passed the dining room Jazz and her mom came out, her mom asked to speak with her, Ally sighed and went in leaving Max barking at the door. They both sat down.

"what are you doing?" her mother asked randomly. Ally looked confused.

"uhh..what do you mean?" she asked

"Jazz told me everything you said, why are you doing what your doing at CSI?" she asked getting impatient.

Ally started to act like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"what are you ta-" before she could finish her mom interrupted her.

"For god's sake Ally, Why are you getting mixed up with these people you hardly know them, and your including Max?" she half yelled.

Ally couldn't take It anymore.

"I think that he's there only chance to become a team again, they lost a team member and are going through hell, how would you deal with that kind of thing and not have anyone to talk to?, they can talk to him" she told her also half yelling. She stood up and was about to leave when her mom stood up and spoke.

"where do you think your going, were not finished yet" she said coldly.

"oh yes we are and I'm taking Max out for a LONG walk" she said and then turned around and went through the door.

"Don't you go near CSI anymore - (Ally stopped any turned around) - you keep out of there business, its for them to handle, that's what I learned when I was your age" she said harshly.

Ally had, had enough.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, THEY NEED HELP AND I'M GOING TO WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" with that she left with Max and Jazz was close behind her.

"Hey Al's wait up" Jazz called for her.

Ally stopped and waited for her, even though her mom had ticked her off she could still wait for Jazz. She finally caught up and they started walking to the park.

"You ok" she asked.

"Yeah, just annoyed, she doesn't understand anything and she expects things to just work out on there own" she said annoyed.

"yeah, well lets just forget about it and lets race, we haven't done that in a while" Jazz said smiling and Ally smiled.

"Ok, come on boy" she said to Max, the three of them ran to the park, Max was faster than them (obviously) so he was ahead of them, Ally and Jazz were laughing while running out of breath, they finally made it and started playing with Max by throwing his Frisbee which Ally brought. it was quite a nice site, two girls playing with a dog that was barking and jumping around, someone should take a picture.

* * *

**There you go, hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. He can tell what's wrong

**This chapter is gonna be a little bit shorter cuz I am bearin wiv the loss of ma dog who had 2 be put dwn 2day, so my mind aint thinkin as much but I will try and make the next chapter longer.**

* * *

Year 2057

"What about Horatio grandma?" Lexi asked

"Yeah what about Horatio" Bryan also wondered

Old Ally laughed "I'm getting there"

* * *

It had been a week since the row that Ally and her mom had, Ally ignored what her mother told her to do which was to stay away from the Lab. Ally was walking up to the entrance of the lab with Max when she looked to the side and saw, what looked like, Horatio sitting on his own on a bench a couple of metres away, she stared for a few seconds and then she moved her legs towards him, Max following close behind.

* * *

she stopped just a few steps behind him, and before she could say anything he spoke first...

"you both found me" he spoke softly, how he was able to tell it was her and Max was beyond her mind.

"why are you out here by yourself?" she asked walking towards him.

"I uh..I needed some time to think" he replied while she sat down next to him, Max just sat in front of him. Horatio stared right into his brown eyes, it was like he new what he was thinking about, like he was telling him it was alright. He smiled at him.

"look, it looks like he's smiling at you" she smiled.

"Penny for your thoughts" she turned to face him.

he sighed and thought for a minute, "I was...I was just thinking about Speed, how I could of prevented what happened, sometimes I dream about it being me behind his gun and me being the one getting shot..." he took a deep breath.

"And.." she urged on.

"And...its all my fault" he said sadly. she stared at him for a second...

"I may not of known Speedle but, I know that he wouldn't of wanted you to blame yourself, and he wouldn't of wanted you to of put yourself behind the gun...and in my own opinion, I know it wasn't your fault...and so does your team...and so does Max, right Max?"

Max barked in response and Horatio chuckled a bit.

"see" she said smiling.

Horatio just looked down at the floor. Max whined and put his paw on Horatio's lap. He smiled and patted Max on the head and got up.

"Well, lets get to work then"

"right behind ya" she replied, he started walking to the building, Ally stayed behind for a few seconds to say to Max:

"good boy" and give him a kiss on the head then ran to catch up to Horatio.

* * *

After the day had ended Ally was sat at home watching the TV show 'Two and a Half Men' with her dad, they were in the middle of laughing when all of a sudden her dad said:

"so how is everything coming at the lab?" he asked, turning to her.

"fine, everything's working out fine" she replied smiling.

"Really?"

she nodded "yeah, I think Max is really helping them...he's healing them" she whispered.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you at that but my brain aint really functioning well at this moment, I have already mentioned why at the top. thnx for reading and I will get back 2 you as soon as I can, sorry for the long wait**


	7. Traffic Talk

**This story goes out to my dog Max, and this chapter also goes out to Caine23, my number 1 reviewer, and the person who gave me more strength to write this chapter, just through a message, thnx Caine23.**

* * *

Year 2057

"Now I thought this day was kind of funny, because it was all Max' fault"

**

* * *

**

"Ally!" Nikki called from the bottom of the stairs. They were going to be late to get to work if Ally didn't hurry up putting her makeup on, she took longer than Nikki and Jazz to put it on.

"Ally get your goofy butt down here now!" she called again.

Meanwhile Ally was finishing putting her mascara on, Max was just sat by the door staring at her, more like glareing, it was like it was his only way of telling her that he also didn't want to be late, besides barking.

"I'm coming!, chill" she said as she set her mascara down and headed for the door, Max stood up as soon as she started heading his way, he wagged his tail and cept on looking at the door, when she opened her bedroom door Max flew out, ran down the stairs, past Nikki who moved out of the way, and stopped at the closed front door and started barking.

"Max!" Nikki shouted. Max stopped barking, instead he started whining.

Ally was walking down the stairs putting her jacket on while holding Max's leash.

"Can you put his leash on for me please, while I put my jacket on" she asked, Nikki didn't reply, she just took it out of her hands and connected it with Max's collar. Once Ally was done with her jacket she took the leash off of Nikki and headed towards the door.

"If weire stuck in traffic, and weire late, im blaming you"

"why don't you just chill, we're not going to be late". when she opened the front door, again, Max dashed out taking Ally with him.

"WOW!" Ally yelled, Max ran onto the street, past the car and started chasing after a cat that he saw while he was coming out of the door with Ally still yelling for him to stop.

"MAX STOOOOOOOP!" she yelled.

Nikki just watched with some humor in her eyes, "This is going to be a looong day" she said as she sighed and went to go and retrieve the Akita.

All three of them were finally in the car sat staring at other cars in front of them....while they were stuck in traffic.

"This wouldn't of happened if you didn't take so long doing your makeup" Nikki said bitterly.

"Hey..we probably wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for Max chasing that cat, and then that squirrel, and then that chihuahua" she replied

Nikki just stared at her and then looked back at the cars in front of her.

"I better call 'H' and tell him I'm going to be late." Getting out her phone she rang his cell, it rang 2 rings until he picked up.

"Miss. Johnson" came Horatio's voice.

"Ye, hey 'H' uhh..I just called to tell you that I'm going to be late, I'm stuck in traffic, I don't know when I'll be in".

"That's alright Nikki, I'll see you when you get in" He replied

"Later 'H'" with that she hung up.

she sighed and decided to change the conversation.

"so uhh..I'v seen a difference in the team since Max started coming to the lab, don't you think?" she asked

"ye he's really helping them" she replied. she continued.

"And I know one reason why"

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"Max is better at making friends, than anyone I've ever known, and he's a great listener so anyone can speak to him about anything and he'll listen" she answered.

"you know what, I think your right" she turned to look at Max who had his head out of the window, "I think that there's something special about him....and what are the other reasons?" she asked looking back at her.

Ally smiled at her, "I don't know, only he knows that." they both looked forward and saw that the traffic had started to move.

but they only moved about 10 inches. Nikki turned back to Max, who had his head back in the car.

"This is all your fault you know" she said and then she turned back around.

Max just put his head down and put his paw over his eyes in shame.

* * *

Year 2057

All of the kids laughed at what they were told, "poor Max, getting blamed" Michael laughed.

Ally laughed with them, "Indeed he did"

**

* * *

Okay well thanx for reading and I will get back 2 u as soon as I can.**


	8. AUTHER'S NOTE Nothing Bad

**OMG I DID SO NOT BACK OUT ON YOU GUY'S! after like 1 week after the last chapter I was gonna put the next one up but thn ma charger broke so it took me a while 2 get a new one, bcuz ma mum cept forgettin 2 get me one and I have been quite busy, but I will try and post the next one 2day, if not it will be tmozz.**

**Hannah xx**


	9. Our Friend Has Been Shot!

**OMG, I didn't know so many people were reading this, I thought it was only Caine23, you all make me so happy now!**

**

* * *

**

Nikki, Ally and Max all rushed out of the elevator that enters to the lab and they all ran into Horatio.

"Hey H, What up H, sorry I'm late H" Nikki said nervously, Ally just smirked.

"Thats alright Nikki, you called and said you were going to be late" he replied.

"Yeah, thanks to _someones_ dog, but I'm here now, any cases?" she asked.

"Yes, your with Calleigh, there was a murder down on star Island, she hasn't left yet so I suggest you catch her before she does"

"On it" she started walking but she stopped turned back around when she heard Max barking, which he never does when she goes out on a case.

"whats wrong boy?" Ally wondered.

Max walked up to Nikki and started barking and whining.

"Don't worry boy, you know I'm comeing back, I always do" she bent down and stroked him, he licked her face and wagged his tail, Nikki stood back up. He started whining again then he started walking the way Nikki was headed, stopped turned around and started barking again.

"come on Max this isn't funny, I have to catch Calleigh before she leaves" Complained Nikki.

"I think he wants to go with you" Horatio said.

"He can't, it's a crime scene", said Nikki

"Actually he can, but he would have to stay in the car or outside the tape with an officer, and its really up to Ally" Horatio replied.

They both looked at her for a responce.

"uuuhhh..." she thought about it for a moment. Then sighed;

"Fine, he can go, guess Valera or Alexx will just have to entertain me" she finally replied.

"Thanks sis, see you guys later, come on Max" she called back at them and then spoke to Max urging him on. He barked and started runnin which Nikki also had to do to catch up with him.

"HEY MAX WAIT UP, YOU CAN'T DRIVE!" she called.

Ally and Horatio chuckled and went there seperate ways, Horatio to solve a different case with Eric and Ally to go chat with Valera.

* * *

AT THE CRIME SCENE ON STAR ISLAND:

Calleigh pulled up next to the crime scene with Nikki next to her and Max at the back. They both got out and Nikki let Max out, they walked up to an officer that was on the outside of the tape.

"Excuse me officer, can you keep my dog here with you while I process the scene" she asked, she had to say 'My Dog' because it would just be random if you asked an officer to watch a dog which they might not think is yours, but without questioning the officer agreed.

"Thanks, Max Sit" Max sat and stared up at Nikki for the next command. "Now stay, Goodboy" Whith that she walked off to the scene, Max just sat there watching her walk away with Calleigh and saw them both separate, Calleigh went inside the house where the victim was and Nikki stayed outside to check for evidence. Max watched her every move to make sure she was safe.

* * *

NIKKI INVESTIGATING:

Nikki walked around one of the side windows (Max was still able to see her), one of them was broken, she quessed that the killer must of enterd and exited here because there was no sign of forced entry. she examaned the class for any trace that the killer may have left behind. on the bottom half of the broken window she found a black fibre stuck on a piece, she got her tweezers and carefully picked up the fibre and put it in a little evidence bag. After she baged it she heard a rustling noise over by some bushes. She looked over and saw them rustle a bit before it stopped, She put a hand on her gun and braced herself. she slowly walked up to them then stopped when she was mere inches away from them, then all of a sudden before she could draw her gun a black figure came out.

* * *

BACK WITH MAX:

Max was still watching Nikki's every move, he saw her put the fibre in a little bag (He didn't know what they were, obviously!), then thats when he saw something move and saw Nikki tense up, put her hand on her gun and walk up to the noise, he started growling, he stood up and walked a little bit as Nikki got closer to the bushes, the officer that was looking after him noticed him move forward and growl.

"What is it boy?" She asked. His growling got louder as he sensed danger and saw a black figure move. Thats when he saw the black figure jump from the bushes and attack Nikki, and thats when Max ran towards her and the man that was hurting her. The officer saw him run and ran after him, shouting him to come back until she saw the scene infront of her, so instead of stopping him, she followed him to help, and so did the other officers out on the scene.

* * *

EVERYONE:

As soon as the man jumped out of the bushes and attacked Nikki, she screamed and that got everyones attention, besides Max' because he was already running to help her, Calleigh ran out after hearing the scream, stopped to quckly see what was happening which only took about a second and then started running towards her.

Nikki was desperatly trying to pull her gun out while the man pulled her down onto he growned, once she finally got it out the man saw this and grabbed it out of her grasp and pointed it at her he was about to shoot when he heard a growling noise, when he looked up before he could react Max jumped on him and started biting his arm, Nikki got away and ran upto Calleigh who finally reached them aswell as everyone else, they all aimed there guns at him but were unable to shoot without hitting Max.

Max was still growling while biting his arm, which the man screamed out in pain, he was able to push Max off of him using all of his strengle and got up, while he was getting up Max maniged putting a good grip with his teeth on the bottom of his jeans, pulling, growling and ripping at the same time, the man kicked him off and ran for his life, Max lost his grip with his teeth, recovered quickly from the kick and ran after him, with everyone else in tow.

"MAX COME BACK!" Nikki shouted while running after him. Max just ignored her and ran as fast as he could trying to catch up with the man who, little did everyone else know, still had Nikki's gun.

the man and Max were suprisingly faster than everyone else so they all lost site of them.

"MAX!" Nikki called.

"MAX!" Calleigh also called. thats when the heard him barking, it only sounded about a block away, so they ran to the sound of Max' bark.

* * *

MAX:

Max ran as fast as he could, he was about an inch or two away from the man, he kept barking to let the others know where he was because he knew they lost them, 1) because he couldn't hear there running foot steps behind him anymore, 2) Because they were calling for him, 3) He was also barking to tell them to not stop and keep chasing and 4) Thats what all dogs do.

The man turned into an allyway and stopped at a dead end, he turned around to Max growling at him, he pulled Nikki's gun out and pointed it at him hesitantly, Max didn't know that the gun was harmful let alone what one was so he didn't really care. Max ran and jumped at the man and landed on him, but the second he landed on him a gun went off...

* * *

EVERYONE:

Everyone stopped in there tracks once they heard a gunshot echo through the streets, Nikki just stood there frozen, she thought...no she couldnt think that, she would just have to see for herself. She managed to push her legs forward and was followed by everyone else. The shot only sounded about 10 feet away, they followed the echo and landed there destination.

* * *

MAX:

Max pounced on the man and a gun shot went off...Max yelped and landed on the floor, the man just stared in shock, all he did was just run out of the allyway and into the street, leaving Max to die.

* * *

EVERYONE + MAX:

What everyone saw infront shocked them ALL, they saw Max lying on the ground, panting, loosing blood from the wound that entered just above his heart, struggling to breath.

Some of the all of the officers went to look for the man once they realized he wasn't there (by Nikki's and Calleigh's orders). once they all disapeared Nikki and Calleigh ran up to Max straight away, sat infront of him so he could see them, he started whining, this brought tears to both the CSI's eyes.

"We need to get him to a vet" Nikki said shakily, looking up at Calleigh.

"we need to get to the hummer and fast" Calleigh answered trying to hold her tears back. Nikki faced Max and spoke softly:

"Hold on Max, your gonna be fine, just hang in there, your gonna make it" she tried to pick Max up as gently as she could, he whined a little bit and that made the tears fall and it made her sob a bit.

"I know boy and I'm sorry but were gonna get you some help" she sobbed and started walking, Calleigh in tow.

* * *

After about 2 minutes of fast walking they made it to the hummer, Nikki wrapped Max in a blankit that was in the veichle and gently put him in the Back and got in with him, Calleigh drove to the vets like a mad women with her sirens on, but Nikki was greatfull.

They finally arrived and quickly but gently grabbed Max and rushed inside to reception, Calleigh spoke up.

"Excuse me we have a mayjor emergency here, our dog has been faitaly shot and needs medical attention right away" Calleigh was quite eager to get this dog some help, who wouldn't be.

The woman opened her mouth to speak but didn't get a chance to because Calleigh interupted her.

"And don't even think of saying that the docter busy doing something else even though he/she isn't because if ou do and this dog dies I will make sure you tell the 15 year old girl who is the owner of this dog and who is the younger sister of my partner here, that her dog and ONLY friend died because you said that the docter was busy and didn't have time, and we can arrest the docter for being busy and not tending to a sick animal like this one, because we are police officers or the Miami-Dade PD" As Calleigh finished the receptionist got on the phone to the docter.

Nikki just stood in shock but also thankfull to have her here with her. She listend to what the receptionist was saying:

"Yes...Yes , yes, I have an officer with a dog with a faital shot wound and needs help right away...Ok...thank you" she hung up and looked at the two CSI's

"Just go in that room and she will be with you in a second"

"Thank you" they both said.

* * *

Nikki set Max on the table and the docter walked in.

"Ok lets see what we have here...yes, your dogs wound has entered just above its heart, I'm gonna have to operate to get the bullet out" she said as she checked the wound.

"How long?" Nikki asked

"it will take at least upto 1 hour, so if you can wait outside for me please" she gestured to the door. they both nodded, thanked him and walked out the door.

* * *

WAITING:

They were both sat down just outside the room, Nikki looked around and suprisingly no one was around, 'that's a first' she thought. Calleigh was the first to speak.

"Do you wanna tell Horatio and Ally, or do you want me to do it?" she asked gently.

Tears came to her eyes as Nikki took a shaky breath , she hated seeing her friends like this, it saddened her, especially if it had to do with someone who was close to death like Max was, even though she had only known Nikki for about a year they became close friends quite quick, almost like sisters, and it upset her to see her this way even if it was over a dog or any other animal, but she also had tears in her eyes for Max, because ever since Max came into the picture there lives had changed in an instant, he made everyone smile and laugh again, she rememberd how he made her smile again, she remembered how he made Eric smile and laugh again, and that was a funny time, she had walked in the Trace Lab and saw Max ontop of Eric licking his face and playing with him on the floor, that was a good time.

"No, I'll do it, thanks anyway" she sniffed and gave her a tiny smile. She grebbed her phone amd dialled Horatio before Ally.

_"This is Horatio" _His voice came up.

"Hey H. its Nikki, uhh...Max has been shot and...he's at the vets in downtown Miami" she sniffed.

_"Nikki...do you um..do you want me to tell Ally myself?"_ he asked sympathetically

"umm.." she thought it would be a good idea because she just couldn't handle saying 'Max has been shot' twice.

"You wouldn't mind would you?" she asked

_"Not at all..and Nikki"_

"Yeah?"

_"You hang in there"_ With that he hung up, Nikki also hung up and looked up at Calleigh and gave her a sad look and sad smile with tears streaming out of her eyes. Calleigh pulled her into a hug and they cried together waiting to hear the news of there injured friend.

* * *

IN THE LAB:

Horatio walked into the Break Room and saw Ally sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Ally" he softly called. She looked up at him curiously.

"Horatio hey...whats wrong" she wondered when she saw the sad look on his face.

"Ally umm..Max has been shot, he's at the vets downtown" he gently said.

Ally's world just stopped all around her, taking in the news of her best friend, the friend that she told seacrets to, the friend that listened to everything she said and never turned away out of interest...the friend that she might not be able to do all those things with again.

The next thing she new she was in Horatio's hummer, being driven to see her fallen friend...

* * *

**I thought I would make it longer for lost time, I thnk I got carried away aswell, I just couldn't stop LOL, I had tears in my eyes while writing half of this...Read and Review plz xx**


	10. A Friend Like You

**Wow this is the fastest I'v updated, hope ya'll are still readin, havn't had anymore reviews since I updated on saturday, just so I know more people are readin could u leave me a review, it would make me fell much better, oh and remember I have edited, I havn't changed anything I have just added a little something at the begining and end. which you will see here. anyway bk to the story!**

**Oh and when you get to the part where Horatio asks Nikki what happened, you might want to play a sad song, dunno what to suggest to ya except type in on YouTube "Sad Song That Will Make you Cry :'(" and a girl should come up and she should have long eye lashes and a tear down her face (oh and it should have a crying face next 2 the text), a sad song always gets to my heart while reading somefink sad. soz for ma rambling P.S - I am gettin close to the end...:'(  
**

* * *

Year 2057

Hope had tears in her eyes because she was scared for Max.

"Don't be scared my dear, there's nothing to be afraid of" The elderly woman comforted her. Hope just smiled at her.

"Now, when I walked into the vets I saw that everyone had tears in there eyes, I wasn't shocked at all, because who wouldn't, but I thought the enevitable..."

* * *

Once Ally walked into the vets everyone looked up at her with tears in there eyes, thats when she thought of the enevitable...

"Where's Max?" her voice shaked because she was nervous and emotional.

"He's in surgury" Nikki quietly answered.

Eric walked in and showed sympathy through his eyes, he sat next to Calleigh and stayed quiet.

"What happend Nikki?" Horatio asked, Nikki and Calleigh told them the whole story, everyone just listened and watched as tears cascaded down Ally, Nikki and Calleigh's eyes, Eric's eyes started to glisten and Horatio was on the verge of tears. Ally and Horatio sat down with there friends and waited for a miracle...

While everyone was waiting for that miracle to happen, they all thought about the time that they had spent with Max...How he AND Ally had changed there lives...Calleigh remembered the first time she smiled and laughed in a long time, Max made her smile, the first time she smiled was in the locker room when she spotted a picture with Tim in it in her locker, Max had found her and cheered her up, she remembered the second time she smiled, but also..with a laugh, it was with Max and Ally outside the locker room, that made her day...

Horatio remembered when he smiled and laughed with Max and Ally around, it was outside the crimelab when he was sitting on his own thinking about his fallen friend Tim Speedle... when he looked into Max' brown eyes, it was like he new everything that was going on in his mind, everything he was feeling, everything he had lost...but admitting how he felt about Speed's death to Ally was something that made him relax a bit more, they both cheered him up and also made him smile and laugh. He remembered her words, _"He wouldn't of wanted you to blame yourself, and he wouldn't of wanted you to of put yourself behind the gun". _She was right, he wouldn't of wanted that, he decided to forgive himself and forgive Speed for not cleaning his gun.

Max Cheered Eric up in an instant, he would jump on him and play with him, even lick his face, and Eric was the one who took Speed's death harder than anyone else, they were best friends, Brothers...What Max made them all understand was that no matter what happens to some one you care about, they will always be with you, in your memories and your heart...

Everyone came out of there thoughts as the door to the room Max was in opened and the docter came out. Everyone stood up but were unable to speak.

"Who does this dog belong to?" she asked. Ally stepped up.

"Me, I'm Ally" she replied.

"Can you come on back here with me please" she asked gently. Ally nodded and was about to follow once the docter went in but was stopped by Nikki's arm on her shoulder.

"Do you wan't someone to come in with you sweetie?" she asked softly, Ally shook her head and just said:

"Call mom, dad and Jazz" The she just walked into the room that held Max while the people she left behind watched her walk away...

* * *

As soon as she saw Max lying on the table she started to sob (with tears roling down her eyes).

"Is he gonna die" she sobbed to the docter. she put a hand on her back and spoke gently.

"I don't know, I've done all I can, he's in gods hands now" she replied and stepped off to the side to watch the heartbreaking scene infront of her.

Ally turned back to Max, who was breathing fast, put her face close to him and started talking to him with a shaky voice while sobbing.

"Please don't die boy...what would I do without you..." The docter stayed silent with tears starting to well up in her eyes, she hated things like this, it was to heartbreaking.

"Your my best friend, your everyones friend, you helped me stand up to Sadie and the gang yesterday after school" she just couldn't stop crying or sobbing, she just couldn't be strong for him.

"I understand about the team...I mean you even gave me enough courage to talk to that boy, I love you Pepsi Maxx..." That did it, the docters tears were streaking down her face.

"I'll never have another friend like you...ever" thats when she just lost the fight, she started sobbing into Max' fur while stroking him.

_Old Ally's voice in background - "I stayed with Max the whole time, hoping...praying...that somehow, he would be ok."_

* * *

WHILE THAT IS HAPPENING:

Everyone was doing the samething that Ally was doing, hoping, praying, crying onto each others shoulders, they have learned alot about love in these past few months since Max came to the lab, it never dies..ever...even if it's you and your best friend or you and your boyfriend, or husband, nothing can break it...

Ally and Nikki's parents were there aswell, the mother crying onto the fathers shoulder...they..no...everyone, was wishing for one thing...a miracle to happen...

* * *

MEANWHILE:

Ally was still crying her heart out next to Max, when the docter noticed something he went outside to tell the others, Ally didn't really notice, she was to busy constantly praying to god, when all of a sudden...

Max' eyes opened (Ally doesn't know), he noticed Ally crying and started whining while trying to sit up. Ally finally notices and when she looks up she is shocked to see what is happening infront of her, god had answered her's and everyone elses prayers, she smiled and sighed in relief and started stroking Max who was licking her face and then lay back down.

"Max..your alright" She was crying with joy now, her best friend was ok. she kissed him on the head.

"good boy...I love you Max, I new you'd make it"

Everyone was looking through the window of the door, at first sadly but now, happily with smiles on there faces because the greatest thing that ever happend to them was comeing home...alive.

He was going to be alright...

_Old Ally's voice - "Once Max woke up I new that he was going to be alright, we were all over joyed...I almost lost Max that day, and as he lay on the operating table, he was still teaching us."_

_Continued - "Why in childhood and youth..do we wish for time to pass so quickly...we wish to grow up so fast, yet as adults we wish just the opposite."  
_

* * *

Year 2057

"I wish I had a dog like Max" Bryan said. Ally chuckled at his statement.

"Oh bryan maybe you will someday" Bryan smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"And I wish I could of met him...Grandma" Cassie said.

"Yes Cassie?" she wondered.

"What happened to Max after that?" she asked curiously.

* * *

**Soz to leave it like that but I wanna put it up on the next chapt which will be my final one :'( I actually enjoyed writin this, and it saddens me tht I have to finish it**

**Read and Review plz xx**


	11. In our Hearts

**OK, this is it, my final Chapter, wow, its seems like only yesterday I started writing it, sad to see it end but ya know, a story cant go on forever :( I SORT of copied from the film My Dog Skip here, but I did change quite a bit of it to make it not exactly the same as the movie.  
**

Year 2057

"Grandma?" Cassie said.

"Yes Cassie?" She wondered

"What happened to Max after that?" She asked curiously.

"Well as soon as we got him home after 4 days he was as good as new, being the nuisance that he was, running around, breaking things, chasing Chihuahua's..." she wondered off.

Everyone laughed and kept listening.

* * *

_Old Ally's voice - "If as the authorities often declare, a dog's life in relation to a human beings can be calculated by 7 human years to his 1, Max was an adult when I was still teenager. Sometimes it seemed as if he possesed the wisdom of a creature as old as time."  
_

_Continued - "The day finally arrived when it was time for me to leave home, I was 28 at the time and I was able to get myself a job as a CSI in Los Angele's, it was in LA because I wanted a scenery change. A long way from Miami Florida...and a long way from my family and friends."  
_

28 year old Ally was at the airport with her family and friends, her parents, 35 year old Nikki, 31 year old Jazz, Calleigh, Eric, Horatio...and a very old Max. She had to get on the plane in about 4 minutes, so she quickly said goodbye to everyone, not to quick though. Her parent's were first.

"Take care of yourself sweetie" her mom said with tears in her eyes. She pulled her into a hug.

"I will mom" she said with a crackling voice.

"I love you" tears were streaming down her mothers face

"I love you too" she said back, they broke apart and they both shared sad smiles, Ally turned to her dad, his eyes glistened, he was trying to be strong for her. he pulled her into a big hug.

"show them who's boss...I love you" he whispered.

"I'll do my best daddy, I love you too" she whispered back. They pulled apart and Ally turned to Calleigh and Eric., they both just smiled sadly at her with tears starting to show.

"Don't get yourself killed out there, we'll miss you" Eric said.

"Yeah and don't forget to call EVERY day." Calleigh said and all three of them laughed. They both pulled each other into one big hug and finally let go. Ally's tears where almost falling down her face because saying goodbye was just to hard. she stepped in front of Nikki and Jazz. they couldn't really say much except "I love you" and "Take care of yourself" because they were having trouble speaking from all the crying they were doing. She finally turned to Horatio...her tears were a tad close to falling, she gave him a sad smile and she nodded, he smiled back, his emotions were shown through his face, even if you couldn't see his tears, you could still tell that he was sad and upset. They slowly went into a hug...

"Take care of yourself Ally, and don't forget that we will always be here if you need us." he whispered into her ear. They pulled apart and all she could do was nod. Last but not least...Max. she bent down to his height, he started licking her face and whining a little because she was crying, her tears had finally fallen.

_Old Ally's voice - "In remembering moments such as these, I retain the sad, sweet reflection of being the youngest child, and having a loyal, loving dog._"

"Hey boy...now you don't forget me, because I will never forget you...you've survived so much, I'm sure you can survive me not being around for a while, but I'll come back and visit." she hugged him, he sat there with his eyes half closed and his head lying still on her shoulder, he understood...

She pulled away from him and kissed him on the head and on his little wet nose, he did the same back, he was kissing her on her lips, cheeks, nose, all around her face. she laughed and smiled, got up and whiped her face. A woman's voice came to there ears.

"The plane to Los Angele's is now boarding" the woman's voice said.

"That's me then." Ally said while looking at everyone. they said there final goodbyes and Ally walked off to the entrance that led to the plane. She looked back one more time, everyone was waving bye, Max was wagging his tail and lifting his paw in the air to as high as it would go.

_Old Ally's voice - "Through the struggles of my life, and the dangers, toyles and snares of my childhood handles. Loyalty and love, are the best things of all..and surely, the most lasting."_

She waved back and turned back around and entered through the entrance to the plane that took her to a whole new start.

Then she was gone.

Everyone sighed and turned around to go back to there vehicle's, Max sat there for a moment longer, staring at the spot she hat stood just moments before she entered the plane.

_Old Ally's voice - "A dog in a childhood, they can teach you a great deal about friendship and love and death...I was his first friend, and he was my first friend...and he was an only dog."_

Max finally stood up and walked back to the cars, alone.

* * *

Max is at home and he walks into Ally's old room, walks to her bed and slowly, using all of the strength that he had left in his old self, got up and lay on it.

_Old Ally's voice - "Old Max was 13, he was almost fully deaf, almost fully blind, and was feival with arthritis...but he never lost that old devilish look in his eye. He made my room his own"_

Max looked at one of the pictures that was sat on one of the shelves. it was of him and Ally when they went to the beach, Ally was trying to get the ball out of Max's mouth but he was having none of it. He looked at the next one that was next to it. it was of them and the team in there younger days, on Ally's 18th birthday, Ally was crouched down Max' level and they were both looking at the camera, the team stood together behind them.

_Old Ally's voice - "I came across an old photo of him not long ago, Nikki had taken a picture of him trying to climb up a tree where a cat was hiding." She laughed._

Ally's mom went passed the room but stopped suddenly when she saw a figure on Ally's bed, she looked in and saw Max lying there, she had a shocked expression on her face, she walked in a little, leaned on the door frame and smiled.

_Old Ally's voice - He'd always loved to be scratched behind his ear, when I did it he'd yawn and he'd stretch, reach out to me with his paws, as if he was trying to embrace me." she said._

_Continued - I received a..upsetting call one day...Max died...Daddy said..he and my mom buried him under our apple tree they said..." she said sadly._

Max they flat on her bed, slowly closing his eyes to go to sleep...

(A/N: While she is saying the next line, it goes back to Ally's 15th birthday, when she first held Max and when he started licking her face for the first time)

_Old Ally's voice - "But that wasn't totally true...for he really lay buried...in my heart" she finished._

* * *

Year 2057

Everyone had tears in there eyes.

"wow, I really liked that story grandma", "Me too", Lexi and Michael said happily

"Thank you Michael and Lexi" they smiled.

"What happened to everyone else" Bryan asked.

"ahhh, Bryan, everyone has passed, my parents died of old age, as well as the team, but poor Nikki died of leukemia 20 years ago, she found out she had it a couple of years after Max died, and as you know, Jazz is still with us, but she's very old now, also not as fun as she use to be." she finished and everyone laughed at that statement.

"So really it's just me and Jazz from the story that's left and after my parents died I got to keep there house which is the one we're in now." she stated. she thought for a moment...

"Hey, would you guys like to see something?" she asked. They all nodded yes. she told them to follow her, so they did. She went up stairs to her room followed by the kids. She went through her cupboard until she found what she was looking for, a biggish dusty old black box that held something that she has held for a long time. She sat on a chair that was in the room.

"Come sit with me my dears" she asked. They all sat huddled up on the floor in front of her.

"Now what I am about to pull out of this box is very delicate to me, I have kept it all for 47 years , so you have to be very careful with it, ok" They all nodded.

"OK." She opened the box and pulled out some paper, it was a newspaper that was dated back to 2010, she showed them the picture, which was of Max in his younger days and Ally in her's, smiling, it was a few weeks after Max was shot, it read above the picture **"MDPD's Little Hero, Survived Fatal Shot Above Heart."**, some of it said that "Max fought as hard as he could to stay in this world with his best friend, Alyssa Johnson."

They carefully took the news paper and read what they could. Ally pulled out a video tape.

"I also have a video" They looked up at her excitedly, Hope asked if they could watch it, Ally agreed, they put the newspaper back in the box and went downstairs to watch the video. Ally put it into her old VCR, she only kept it to watch video's that were recorded of the past like this one. She pressed play and watched as the video showed her grandchildren what was on it 47 years ago.

A woman came up on it and she spoke to the camera, _"This is Erica Sykes CVS News reporting to you live on Star Island where an attack on a police officer has just occurred, as you can see on this footage we have of the attack, the officer was saved by her sisters dog, who goes by the name Max," _The footage showed Nikki being attacked by the masked man and then it showed Max attacking him and then chasing him. It cut back to Erica, "_We received news that the dog, Max, was fatally shot by the masked man just above the heart, no word yet about the animals condition but we will keep you posted, this is Erica Sykes CVS News"_Then it quickly cut to alot later in the day, after Max pulled through_."This is Erica Sykes CVS News reporting to you live outside of the vets in Downtown Miami, we have just heard some happy news about the hero dog Max, he pulled through and will make a full recovery, we spoke to some of the people that work at Miami-Dade Police department that know Max and they said that they thought that he is the real hero of the building and in Miami, some also said that he is a legend for surviving such a thing. This is Erica Sykes CVS News."_

"I love Max already grandma" Lexi said, Ally laughed at this and got up to take the video out of the VCR. Once she did that she told the kids to go to bed, which they didn't argue about because they were shattered.

* * *

It was 10:27am the next morning and the kids parents had already picked them up, so Ally had the rest of the time to herself.

She slowly walked outside the back yard to a pile of stones that were piled on top of each other under the still standing apple tree. It was were Max was buried. While she was walking up to it, as she looked at the garden she remembered things from the past, playing with Max and her sisters, even playing out here before she had Max. She finally reached his grave and spoke.

"I miss you so much Max, it's lonely without you...I think of you everyday and I have never not thought about you...not once...I love you Max...we all do, look after everyone up there for me, at least until I get there myself...I'll see you later" She whispered and with that she walked back into the house and disappeared inside.

_Younger Ally's voice in background as the sun is reflecting off of Miami - "You can learn alot from your animals, weather it's a dog, cat or bird_, _they can teach you alot, and you learn instantly, but most importantly, when it comes between you and mans best friend, a dog doesn't care if your rich or poor, clever or dull, smart or dumb, give him your heart,he'll give you his. How many people can you say that about?...How many people can make you feel rare and pure and special? How many people can make you feel... extraordinary?"_

FADE'S TO BLACK

"Nananana nananana nananana

Every day that we had  
All the good, all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside  
All the times that we shared  
Every place, everywhere you touched my life  
Yeah, one day we'll look back  
We'll smile and we'll laugh  
But right now we just cry  
'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye

Yesterday's gone  
We gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments  
So glad I got to know you  
The times that we had, I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you"

Miley Cyrus - I'lll Always Remember You

**Cast:**

**Alyssa Johnson - Dakota Fanning**

**Old Alyssa Johnson - Louise Fletcher  
**

**Nikoletta Johnson - Eliza Coupe**

**Jasmine Johnson - Emily Osment  
**

**Brooke Johnson (Ally's Mom) - Lucy Lawless  
**

**Seth Johnson (Ally's Dad) - Jim Carrey  
**

**Calleigh Duquesne - Emily Procter  
**

**Eric Delko - Adam Rodriguez  
**

**Horatio Caine - David Caruso**

**Rocky & Cody as Max **(Thought I would put dog actors on)**

* * *

**

**O****MG I'm done 0.0 I so sad now, T.T**

**I hoped u liked it, read and review plz! Remember, this story is dedicated 2 ma dog Max tht had 2 be put down on 24th March at the age of 15, RIP Maximillion (his nickname), u will be loved forever and will never be forgotten.**

**I hope you guy's learned summat from these last 2 chapt's (or all of em, Animal wise). cuz I did while I was writing it. :)**


End file.
